Dystopian Fire
by BlankPoofTheory
Summary: Set in a dystopian future where men rule and women are ushered away from youth until sent for marriage. In a world of turmoil Clary is wed knowing nothing of the true world around her of those that wish for things to change. Can Clary set herself free from the only rules she has ever known? Jace, her new husband tries to show her that a different world is worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears, it has been awhile. And I mean a rather long while. I actually started this almost exactly a year ago and it has since been sitting on my desktop, glaring at me. I waited to post it, to share it with anyone. I wanted to be sure this story had a voice that needed to be heard.**

 **For my returning readers, I am so happy you are still with me. I know that I started off writing strong, and then faded into complete distance. Let me share, for those that wish, to let you know a bit how I am. I am much better, for those of you that were so rightly concerned. My husband who has a chronic illness has been dealing with the adjustment for 2 years now and he is stable. Thing will never be how they were for him or us, but they are better.**

 **I continue to struggle with anxiety and depression at times. I find myself wandering around without purpose, but I do know one thing clearly, writing and hearing reviews gives me a sense of joy I have never found elsewhere. You all are my medicine, and I love you all dearly for it. You give me a voice, and allow me to be heard.**

 **Now on to logistics. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters but this plot is my own. I know the format is not unique, dystopian future is common in literature, but this story is from my head. I write for my pleasure and the pleasure of my readers with no monetary gains. Characters as always belong to the talented Cassandra Claire, whom we all love and support.**

 **Chapter 1**

Today is her wedding day. She is a virgin and it's her wedding. She has never been in a room alone with a man and she is a virgin and today is her wedding. She has never met the groom. Today is her wedding day.

Clary was pacing back and forth in her white and fully encompassing gown. It was the same gown worn by hundreds of other girls before her. She had always wondered how they had managed to fit so many girls of so many sizes into the same few gowns but now that it was her turn to wear it she understood. It adjusted in size much the same way a sack for potatoes could be gathered at the top no matter how full the sack was. Only this "sack" had holes for arms and feet, but it bunched up around her ankles and fell haphazardly to the floor so it almost resembled a dress. Clary had never worn a dress before and this one wasn't very flattering. Dresses were only worn on the day you get married, the day you present a child and every day after your husband dies. The second was the only dress that ever made the wearer look beautiful. The first was the only shared dress, as the marriage rite was not done for the individuals but for the shared interest of the community. The third dress was a curse you hoped never to wear; a woman without a husband was a dangerous thing to be and you wear that dress until you are married again or until you die. Most women that don the widow dress are buried in it.

Clary looked down and attempted to flatten out the heaps of material into something semi-attractive but it was no use. The material that was called white was as yellowed as any other fabric worn through the dusty streets, but at least the dress was cleaned in between uses whereas normal clothing was rarely washed in water. She hoped she looked presentable to her new husband. Her apple red hair was twisted around the crown of her head with wildflowers stuck between the braided strands. The bridal maids had inked black around her eyes and stained her lips and cheeks red, as she had seen on other brides, but there was no way for her to see how it made her look. Other brides she saw when she was younger had all looked different but similar with the paint on. For some, they transformed into something almost magical while others looked unnatural and wrong in the paint. She supposed it didn't matter; her husband would not have the option of turning her away even if he thought she was ugly. Clary just hoped that she would be given a young husband and not a recyc.

The door to her room opened and Clary stopped pacing. Her heart was racing and it felt like she needed to pee for the 8th time this past hour. She had always looked forward to her womanhood celebration where she would be given a husband but she had not anticipated that she would feel this nervous. After today she would no longer be at school with the other maidens. She would be moving into a new home with her husband and have access to the village. Unmarried girls were only ever allowed in the school or in the inner courtyard. The madams were their teachers, their mothers, their cooks, their seamstress their everything. The only time Clary had seen anyone other than a madam or another maiden was during weddings where all the maidens gathered to watch their sisters be given to their husbands.

"It's time." Her head maid said, standing in the doorway. She wore the standard tan pants and dark top tucked in neatly. The maid's blue hooded cape was secured around her neck and flowing around her as if she were cold. It was the same outfit Clary had worn her entire life and she wished right now that she was the one standing there in her standards while someone else was in this garish bag dress.

Clary timidly stepped forward and almost fell. Her maid did not try to catch or steady her, it would have been wrong for them to touch as it was always wrong for any maids to touch. Clary tripped on the bottom hem of her dress and hit her knee on the small table near the door. A small groan escaped her as her knee radiated hot with pain. Her maid did not make a noise or an attempt to move toward her. Her dark brown eyes were cast down and her long black hair was tied tightly to the top of her head. She was Clary's best friend, Isabelle, and the only maid Clary really wanted to help her on this day. Clary's eyes looked to Isabelle, and she caught her giving back an almost unperceivable smirk. A madam would have blistered them both if one had caught the exchange, but on this day, Clary was free from the madams.

Clary steadied herself and stood straight while smoothing out the dress again. She held her chin high and breathed deeply knowing that at this moment she was not bound to looking only at the floor. The doorway was open and empty, waiting only for her to walk through and that was exactly where she was going to go.

Isabelle coughed loudly breaking Clary's stride. "Your veil," she whispered.

Clary hurried and grabbed the large sheer fabric from behind her head and pulled it all the way over her head until it rested well below her chin. Inside it felt immediately hot and moist like her breath had nowhere to go. She felt immediately worse as if she was about to suffocate. A panicky, itchy feeling took over and Clary fought back the urge to rip the cloth off her face so she could breathe clean air again. The fabric sucked in toward her face with each heavy breath.

Clary felt cold metal nudge her fingertips and it helped to snap her out of whatever had been focusing all her attention. Isabelle held one end of the security rod; it was Clary's job to hold onto the other end. The metal rod was approximately 2 foot long and each maid held one end so that they may walk securely together without touching. Clary had been walking with a security rod since she was a toddler, and it had always been Izzy at the other end.

Clary was relieved when she felt the rod pulling her forward, and she blindly let Izzy lead her. It was nearly impossible to see out of her veil, there was nothing more than blurred colors. Clary could see now the importance of having a maid walk you down the aisle. She wondered who would be there to walk Izzy once Clary was married. She wouldn't get to see her friend again until after she also had a husband and moved in with him. Clary hoped it wouldn't be long until Izzy came into her womanhood and then a husband would be chosen for her too. She turned her head to smile at her friend but then realized that there was no way for her friend to see her either. Clary decided to just look forward instead as a large dark object moved in front of her vision, taking up all that she could see. Clary knew where she was now, the large double doors just outside the marriage hall. Inside there would be rows and rows of her sisters seated and waiting for the doors to open and Clary to be led down the center aisle, past the madams to the head of the room where her husband would be standing facing the judge. Clary found her stomach threatening to empty the glass of water she had been allowed for the morning. Apparently, vomiting was so common that you were only allowed a single glass of water on your wedding day.

Clary tried to take in a deep breath but the veil only allowed in a small stream of air through the tiny holes. The feeling of suffocation was back and threatening to claw its way into Clary's brain and make her rip off the veil again but just in time the large door slowly creaked open and the sound of a thousand voices filled Clary's ears; the wedding song was always sung by the maids, as a farewell to their sister.

All the sisters sang in unison. Clary remembered the words having sung them herself, but now she heard them from new ears and realized how haunting they were. It was not a joyous song as she remembered through misty edged memories. It was a lament, the Clary that they had known was dying and this her farewell. She struggled to move forward, feeling the slight pull on the security rod as Isabelle was half a step ahead of her. Clary knew she needed to make her right foot continue the step forward, but it did not want to comply. She was frozen still, unable to breathe or move. The tug on the other end became more urgent. She needed to move before the guests noticed. She felt a slight hum through the bar. Isabelle tapped twice on her end, sending a code to Clary that she understood entirely. "It's ok," the message said.

With renewed strength she found her foot complying and continued painstakingly forward. There were blurs of colors to her left and right. Dark and blue on her left, signifying her sisters. She knew they would be standing in unison singing her lament. To her right was blurs of reds and dark, madams and governors. Governors were the only men Clary had ever seen, and generally only their feet. They were the ruling men of their society, and only married men with power and money could hold the position. Any man void of a wife, through youth or widowed, was stripped of their title and no longer allowed to hold an opinion on matters. That was why being a recyc was so daunting for men. Widowed men never stayed that way for long, and rarely would they take a widow of their own. They usually sought a new bride, one just coming out of youth and fertile for heirs. Clary had seen men approaching death marrying fresh 4 cycle women.

Clary had just reached her 4th cycle which signified her womanhood. In order to produce a child, a woman needed to maintain her moon cycle for 4 years without complications. Clary was 17, she had perfect moon cycles since their onset, something she had boasted amongst her sisters before this day. Now she realized her naivety, if only she had a little more time in the comfort of her home before rushing into marriage.

The end of the aisle was approaching, the blurs fading and the security bar was sliding through her grip. A moment of panic bubbled again to surface and she realized she didn't want to let go. Isabelle was on the other end and being pulled from her life. Clary wasn't ready to let go of her dear friend. She wasn't ready to be married. Another hum came through the bar, three more knocks from Isabelle and Clary let go. Three knocks meant her husband was attractive, four would have meant he was ugly. It was a stupid failsafe they had made years ago. Their own secret language through knocks on the bar. One knock meant they were not ok, two if they were. Three and four were for marriage and five was leave me alone. They had never needed more, they honestly had only ever used the first two before today.

Isabelle left her to be seated, as Clary knew she would have to. Faintly she heard her friends voice as she picked up the song with the other sisters. Tears rolled down Clary's face. She hoped she hadn't smudged the paint.

Like a voice through water, she heard the singing stop and the shuffling of well-worn shoes as everyone found their seats. Her breathing hitched as the judge began her wedding initiation. There were words of duty, honor, and acceptance but Clary couldn't hear a single one. The sound of whooshing in her ears blocked out all but faint garbling. She could hear herself swallow and her stomach churn as another fit of nausea washed over her body. Beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. She felt overly hot. All she needed was a single brush of cool fresh air, but the veil denied her that. Clary felt like she was dying, black spots appeared on the edge of her vision. Sounds around her faded and a loud hum began in her ears. She was going to pass out.

Her knees went weak and she began to fall but was caught in that moment by a strong arm around her back and a hard body in her front. She had never been touched in such a way before. Her veil was promptly removed from her face and she stared into the eyes of the stranger that held her on her feet.

She felt a rush of cool air hitting her overly warm face, and a tingling rush buzzing throughout her body. The face that stared back at her was young and handsome. There was a look of concern in his amber gold eyes. There were tiny flecks of brown mingling with the rest of the colors. His hair was blonde, with natural ash tones as it fell past his ears haphazardly. There was no stubble on his jaw and his cheekbones were set squarely. He was the most beautiful man Clary had ever seen.

His face came closer, inching along like lines of worry became that of amusement. He hovered before her lips and she felt her entire body tense.

"Falling for me already?" He said with a slight smirk before fitting closed lips against her own.

And in a whirl, she felt herself being straightened up by the man that had just kissed her. Her first kiss. Her lips tingled in the aftermath and the judge announced them married.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the format error when I posted this the first time. I hope this is better.**

 **Chapter 2**

Clary and her new husband turned to face the crowd where they were met with a mild round of clapping. Clary searched and found Isabelle, her head pointed down but her eyes peering upwards as she gave Clary the faintest smirk. Isabelle then took it a step further, creeping her hand up ever so slightly and giving Clary a slight wiggle of her fingers. She was saying good bye. Clary looked around nervously and saw a madam staring straight at Isabelle who immediately snapped back into proper posture with her eyes to the floor and her hands clasped at the waist.

Her new husband extended the crook of his arm and Clary gingerly entwined her own, placing her palm on his wrist. His elbow moved quickly in towards his body, pulling Clary in closer. Her shoulder nearly brushed against his arm. She felt panicky and looked up to him as he stood much taller than her, probably nearer to 6 foot where as she was just above 5. He mildly smirked down at her again, and this just made Clary angry. He was clearly aware of her discomfort and was openly mocking her. Clary set her lips in a firm line then looked down the aisle with her head held high for the first time. She was married, she no longer needed to look at the floor.

Clary waited until her husband began to make the walk down the aisle and she followed beside him. She hoped he knew which doors to take to get to the outside as she had never been. He didn't seem to have any troubles finding his way around as he lead her to a solid wooden door she had never opened before. He stopped rather than opening the door and looked to her as he slid his arm away.

"You have to go change." He said after a moment of silence.

"Oh." Clary looked down at her bag like dress, realizing then that was how the academy always got it back. A troubling thought went through her mind. "What do I change into?" She looked to him for answers.

"I have provided you an outfit, it should be in the room waiting for you. I will wait out here until you are finished." There was a kind smile on his face unlike the mocking smirk he had shown her already. It made Clary feel more at ease as she opened the door and quietly slipped into the room.

The room was small, no larger than a storage closet. A single light hung from the ceiling and hummed as it dimly illuminated the room. There were no windows or permanent fixtures, only a slight table with a stack of clothes. Sitting neatly underneath was a pair of black boots that looked new. Clary had never worn a pair of new shoes before. She made quick work of unsheathing from the dress, leaving it in a rumpled heap on the floor. She slid out of the weathered fabric shoes that had practically molded to her feet with extensive use.

She stood naked and unashamed of herself as she slowly considered the clothes before her, they were unlike any clothes she had ever seen. There were pants and a long-sleeved shirt, both black in color without stains or spots or dirt. Clary picked up the shirt and found it soft as if already broken in. The fabric slipped through her fingers with ease as she toyed with it. She put it on and marveled at how it slid down her body, resting above her hip bones. It felt almost cold to the touch. She picked up the pants, while they looked like the top they were made of entirely different material. They were sturdier, tougher. Under the pants she noticed a small pair of black underwear, much smaller than the white undergarments she usually wore. Despite the differences she was glad to have something to cover herself with. She made quick work of the rest of her clothes, finding socks bundled neatly in the boots. She was dressed head to toe in black and she smoothed down her shirt before turning toward the door.

She found her husband waiting for her patiently as he said he would. His head turned toward the door as she nervously came out. She wondered what he would think, and he responded with a genuine smile as he looked her up and down. His gaze lingered in some areas more than others. Clary felt her cheeks redden as she was considered. His hand reached out and she jerked back hitting the door behind her. The once look of appreciation became something different as his hand halted in air. He looked her in the eyes as he, this time very slowly, moved his hand behind her head and loosen the pin holding her hair tight.

Clary has naturally red hair, a most uncommon color based on what Clary could tell. It cascaded down like water into a bowl, around her shoulders stopping at her waist. His hand returned to his side where he smiled again though much smaller. "Much better."

He held out his arm again and Clary timidly took it and let his lead her, this time out into the world.

The door opened, and Clary caught sight of a dusty and busy road. There were buildings lining the street on the other side. They varied in size with large windows in front showcasing different items. Clary watched in awe as a few cars passed, almost silently. They kicked up dirt in their wake which floated through the air and caught the rays of the sun. Clary looked up and saw an empty sky, the sun was not directly overhead, rather to the side as it was approaching evening and soon it would dip beneath the tallest of buildings. Clary turned her head to her husband who was not looking around with curiosity as she was, but rather he was looking intently at her. She felt like she had been caught and looked straight down to her new shoes.

She felt a finger slide under her chin and she scrunched her eyes together waiting. The finger lifted her chin and she opened her eyes to find those golden eyes looking straight into her own. "Your head stays up now. You are a Herondale now."

Herondale. Clary Herondale. It sounded foreign in her minds voice. She guessed it was better than Clarissa M. as she had been known her entire life.

A car pulled up and stopped on the road right where they were standing and it broke Clary's train of thought as she looked to the strange machine. She had seen pictures of cars, learned about them in her lessons. Some were powered by a dying fuel, old and noisy and expensive to use. Most common were those run by the light of the sun, but there were limitations as they could only work for a short time once the sun went down. At night people used horses to get where they were going, but Clary did not see any horses walking around.

"This is us." Her husband said, motioning to the car parked in front of them. He lead her forward and opened the back door, signaling for her to climb inside. He closed the door behind her then walked around the back of the car. Clary's eyes followed him through the windows that she could see out of from the inside but had not seen in from the outside. He entered the opposite side as her, climbing in gracefully before closing the door behind him.

Clary took a moment to consider her surroundings, the seats they were sitting on were black and firm like the pants she wore.

"Looks like you got a winner," came a cheery voice from the front which made Clary jump. A head poked back, and she saw a man with black hair, short and sticking up at ends. His skin was ambered and his eyes an unnatural yellow. There was black paint around his eyes like that Clary wore today. His eyes looked to her kindly, a smile on his face that made Clary at ease.

"Magnus." The man from the front said, producing a hand open and vertical.

"Pardon?" Clary asked, looking to the hand.

The smile on his hand widened in amusement. "My name is Magnus. It's good to meet you." He restated shaking his hand ever so slightly.

Clary took his hand recognizing he wanted a greeting. "Clary. Clary uh…" She faltered. What was her last name again?

She looked over to her husband. "Herondale." He assisted.

"Clary Herondale. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Sir Magnus." That was how her studies had taught her to greet a man, and she smiled at her recollection.

There was a slight laugh and cough from her side, as her husband laughed at the exchange.

"You're going to have your hands full retraining her." Magnus looked to her husband as he spoke then back to Clary. "Just Magnus sweety. There is no Sir here," he said with a smile that confused Clary. What did he mean no Sir, he was a man wasn't he?

Magnus released her hand and she sat back awkwardly, feeling like she was just getting everything terribly wrong. Clary folded her hands in her lap and looked at them, not moving her gaze all the way to the floor but deeply considering her hands instead. She heard a hard exhale from her husband. He wasn't pleased with her either.

"Alright enough of this awkwardness, on to the next bit. To the house for consummation Sir Herondale?" There was a mocking tone in his voice, playful even.

Clary swallowed hard, knowing the word consummation very well. It made the marriage binding. She wasn't sure what consummation actually was as no one ever explained to any of the sisters. They only said their husbands would lead in the sacred act and it was best just to learn of their preferences as each man was particular. To Clary it had sounded scary, mostly because she had no idea what to expect.

"Umm, yes to the house please Magnus." Her husband replied, a hint of edge to his voice as the car filled with tension.

There was silence in the car as it started to roll down the dusty street. Clary intently looking to her hands through the drive though she wanted to look up and through the glass to watch the streets as they changed. The trip took time, the sun almost entirely gone as the car finally rolled to a stop and Clary looked up. Silence and tension filled the small space. Her husband was looking out the window at a large building. This would be Clary's new home.

He exited the car and came around to her side, opening the door for her and she slowly climbed out. The fresh cool air hit her warmed cheeks sending a shiver through her body.

"Are you cold?" She heard her husband say as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, the edges of his fingers touching her shoulders for the briefest of seconds. She felt instantly warmer and she smelled an unfamiliar scent of rich cedarwood coming from the jacket.

The house was massive, and she couldn't help but feel impressed as Jace extended the crook of his arm as she let him lead her. There were more windows than she could quickly count. Four large stone pillars stood high at the top of several short steps leading to the entryway. There were already lights on inside the house, each of the windows glowing.

Jace supported her arm as she climbed the steps gingerly, they were steeper than they had appeared. The front door opened for them as they approached the level landing, as yet another man stood waiting for them.

"This is brother Jeremiah, he is a helper here in the manor. He doesn't speak but he will assist you if you ever need anything." Her husband explained.

Clary looked to the man at the door, slowly inching closer she realized why he couldn't speak. His lips appeared to be molded shut, with scars showing they had once held stiches. Clary couldn't help her gasp as she looked to the poor man who had clearly been punished.

She felt their progress stop as her husband halted and turned to her. His left hand coming to rest on her hand clasped around his wrist. "I know thing are very different for you here, and I have to imagine you have a lot of questions. In time I hope to answer them all, unfortunately there is a ritual in which we must attend and then I promise we can discuss whatever you wish." He looked almost sad.

Clary couldn't find the courage for words and merely nodded instead. Brother Jeremiah moved to the side and Jace led her in. He house was warm inside, warmer than the institute had ever been. Her husband removed the jacket from her shoulders and handed it to Jeremiah who had been waiting for it.

Clary took in her surroundings, there were paintings on the walls, innate furniture and fine fabrics all around her. She knew from the size of the house she must have married well, but she had not considered how well until seeing all this. "Wow" she breathed.

"It's a bit much I know. But there will be many guests in the future and we will host plenty." Her husband said, there wasn't an air of pompous to his voice, more a statement of fact. "This way." He began walking into the house and Clary followed along, feeling a creeping sensation of anticipation as she knew there was a matter of business to attend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the interest in my story. I have quite a lot planned. This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it deals with the consummation which I felt needed a space of it's own. Please read and review. Hearing from you, even something small makes all this worth doing.**

 **Chapter 3**

Despite how hard she tried, Clary lost track of exactly where her husband led her as he twisted and turned through the house with ease of familiarity. If she were to try to run back for the front door she was sure she would never find her way. The house was too big, with too many doors and halls. She could hear her heart beating louder in her ears, banging against her chest with each slow step they took together until suddenly her new husband stopped in front of a massive set of double doors.

He paused, staring at the doors but making no movement to open them. He didn't even look at Clary. His eyes closed as if he was centering himself and he inhaled slowly and fully. He held his breath for a moment before releasing it steadily, opening his eyes and looking to Clary. He looked almost nervous. It was a stark difference from the teasing man that had caught her in the church. He gave her a half smile before turning the knob and opening the grand door. His hand reached down and grabbed hers, holding her hand rather than offering his arm as he lead her into the room.

Even the massive doors seemed dwarfed in size compared to the lavish size of the room. It was a bedroom Clary could clearly recognize, but it was larger than any room she had seen before. Centered was a large bed, with neatly tucked corners that would have made any madam proud. The bed was at least four times the size of the bed Clary had slept on all her life, and she wondered just how many people were expected to sleep in something so large. Her husband let go of her hand and walked around her to carefully shut the door.

Clary heard the door lock and once again panic filled her veins. Despite the large room she felt caged and trapped. She wanted to run and scream and scratch at the walls, begging to be let out. But nothing on the outside betrayed her inner turmoil as she stood frozen to the spot. There was a humming in her ears and she felt slightly like she might pass out again.

"Clary." The voice was loud and insistent, as she turned to her husband who had apparently been saying her name a few times already.

"Yes." She managed in a mousy voice not like her normal self.

"Would you like to sit down on the bed?" He seemed nervous again, and that did nothing to help calm her own nerves.

Clary looked to the bed, it looked soft and nice. There was a large wooden headboard full of innate carvings. Four large pillars stood at each of the corners connected at the top with beams that almost touched the ceiling. It looked nice and dangerous at the same time. Clary did not want to go and sit on the bed, but her feet acted differently as she made her way to the foot of the bed, turning and then having a seat. It really was a nice bed.

Her husband had not moved with her. He stood before her, seemingly cemented in place as he looked her over. Clary put her hands in her lap and waited for his next instruction.

Time ticked by until the room was filled with an awkward tension. Eventually he cleared his throat and with a voice of unease began talking.

"My name is Jace by the way. Jace Herondale. I don't think we got to properly introduce ourselves."

"Hi Jace." She said, and it sounded stupid in her ears the moment she said it. But it made him smile slightly. The tension seeming to slightly lift.

"Do you know why we are here?" He asked, seemingly wanting to gauge her knowledge.

"We are here because I am your chosen wife and you my chosen husband. There is a consummation ritual that we need to perform to bind the marriage, and then I guess, well I guess then I am really your wife. I was told I will need to cook and clean for you, bear your children and always abide by your rules. I am never to embarrass or shame you in private or public. I will live where you tell me to live, eat what you tell me to eat, and behave the way to tell me to behave." Clary recited her duties as she had been trained to, getting each word right. Despite her perfect recollection Jace seemed unhappy with her words. She decided to add on, hoping that she could help fix the errors she had apparently had earlier in the car. "And I do apologize for whatever mistakes I have already made. I promise to do better with your instruction."

She hoped that would please him, but he didn't look any happier than before. In fact she seemed to make him less happy with her addition so she decided maybe it had not been best to adlib after all. Jace closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. When his eyes opened he still did not look pleased, but he didn't look angry either. Clary was having trouble trying to figure out exactly what mood he was in.

"What," he took a minute to pause, taking in another deep breath. "What do you know of the consummation?"

Clary blinked blankly a few times. She had never really been told anything, she expected him to lead. Perhaps he did not know either and that was where the discomfort was coming from. Or maybe he was testing her, making sure she was properly trained.

"The consummation is the ritual that binds a marriage." Clary said simply. That really was all that she knew.

Jace seemed to wait for more, but Clary had no more to give him so she decided to sit in silence.

"You know nothing else about it?" He probed. She wasn't sure how to answer, or what exactly it was he wanted from her.

"I know you are to lead as each man has their own preferences." Clary decided to add.

Jace took in her answer and then began pacing slightly side to side, seemingly having a conversation with himself in his head. He stopped and looked at Clary, before resuming his own private conversation. After a moment the pacing stopped, and he turned toward Clary and walked briskly up to her. He halted merely inches from her knees and she felt in sinking further into the bed to avoid touching. He towered above her, looking down to her expectant eyes.

"You know nothing of the actual ritual? Nothing of what is supposed to happen?" There was an edge to his voice that increased Clary's nervousness.

"No sir." She managed, feeling and sounding quite small.

Jace fell to his knees in front of her, no longer towering above her. His face was level with her own and he looked deeply into her eyes, studying them thoroughly.

Clary felt her breath catch. She had never been looked at so intently in her life. Her breath became shallow and a slow warmth tickled through her body.

Her eyes were locked on his but she saw his hand come up slowly. He moved intentionally slow, preparing her as best he could. His hand came up and slid past her cheek, strands of her hair sliding between his fingers. Being touched was something new and frightening for Clary, and her heart kicked it up a notch as did her breathing, but she found that she liked the feeling on his hand on her. She was apprehensive as she awaited the next move.

"You can close your eyes if you would like." He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Clary's eyes fluttered shut, there was just too much sensation to take in. His fingers tightened ever so slightly in her hair and she faintly felt his breath on her face. He must be impossibly close to her now. Clary braced herself, unsure of what would come next.

She felt his lips as they brushed lightly against her own, soft and gentle as they had been in the church. She expected then to retreat as quickly as they had when he had first kissed her but this time they did not as the pressure slowly increased. She wasn't sure what to do so she sat perfectly still with her eys closed and her mouth closed, his lips pressed against her own.

Then suddenly his lips parted slightly as something hot forced its way past her own lips causing her to gasp and opened her eyes. His tongue darted in and touched her own, feeling hot and foreign in her mouth before retracting quickly as Jace pulled back until his lips were no longer touching her own. His hand stayed against the side of her face and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Clary felt shocked, she had never imagined anyone ever putting their tongue inside her. It wasn't entirely awful but she wasn't sure if she had liked it either.

He looked at her expectantly.

"We are consummated now?" Clary said nervously.

Jace seemed to blink in confusion before a look of relief washed over his face and a true smile spread across his lips. Clary liked how he looked when he smiled.

"Yes." He breathed in relief. "The marriage is now consummated. You must never speak of the ritual to anyone as it is deeply personal between a husband and a wife. People may ask about it, but you must never give any details. You can only say that it was completed. Do you understand?" There was a sense of urgency to his tone.

"I understand." Clary said quickly, not wanting to upset him.

Jace closed his eyes, "good" he breathed. He opened his eyes and retracted his hand from the side of her face and stood up.

"Would you like to sit and talk now?" All the anxiety that he had seemed to harbor vanished as he look positively pleased. Clary was happy she must have performed to his expectations.

"Yes I would like that." Clary said pleasantly.

Jace crossed to the side of the bed and climbed up to sit down, he was careful not to get too close to Clary so they were not touching in any way. Clary turned so she was sitting entirely on the bed, her legs crossed in front of her as she faced Jace. "What would you like to talk about?" She said earnestly.

 **So there it is, not what you were expecting is it? Now to make it clear, no that is not what a consummation of marriage is, not even in this world. That will be important later as I am sure you can guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ARG I don't know what is going on with my updates they keep formatting weird. If anyone has any tips let me know. Ill try this again. Author note also got erased so lets try to recreate it. Another chapter, yay, its all thanks to your kind words. I have a busy time coming up on the 14th where I won't be able to write much at all so everyone give words of encouragement so I can get as much written before then as possible.**

 **Chapter 4**

They talked for hours, only pausing briefly when Jace went to get some food for them. He brought it back to the room where Clary enjoyed eating in the bed, something she had never done in her life. They talked about their lives. Jace had stayed with his dad for most of his life. His mother had died during childbirth and his father had been forced to take a new wife to maintain his governor status. Jace had not liked his step-mother very well, which suited him fine as she was rarely seen or heard. There were perks to living in a house so large. His father stayed busy with meetings and being an overall busy guy. When Jace was 17 his father passed away and his step-mother moved into a widowed home. He never went to see her. Jace inherited his father's money and prestige so as soon as he was 18 he applied for marriage so that he may obtain the governor title as his father had. It was simply what he was expected to do.

Clary told Jace her story, something much different than his. She was taken to the academy when she was 3 years old, as every female was. She remembered very little of her parents, only that her mom had hair like her own. Once she was at the academy she spent every day learning all the things she was expected to know in life. Bedrooms were cramped, each child with a small bed and at least 20 beds to a room. Clary had found Izzy quickly as they were paired with the security rod since the age of 5. Izzy then became Clary's best friend. Life at the academy had been tough and discipline was always handled swiftly and with force. The girls were taught to look down at the floor at all times, only when they were married would they be allowed to look up at the world. It was only through the power of a husband that a wife could obtain respect. Clary was taught to be seen and never to be heard unless asked a question to which a direct answer was demanded.

To Clary ease, Jace had been the first to open up about his life, which gave Clary the cue of what and how much to share. She had never had such an open conversation before, not even with Izzy. There had not been much time for conversation when she was a child.

She found Jace to be unlike what she had imagined a husband to be. He welcomed her to speak her mind and share her opinion. It was something she needed to adjust to. Jace wanted her to call him by his name, not Sir or Lord as she had been instructed all her life. He only asked that when guests were around that she maintain formality, but privately or around the house help he wanted her to address him informally. He said that he would do the same.

"It's getting very late." Jace said, looking to the clock to confirm his suggestion. "You must be very tired."

Clary couldn't help the yawn that escaped as she was indeed very tired. It was far past her bedtime, one she had routinely kept her entire life.

"Where am I to sleep?" She asked, looking around and seeing only the one large bed, perhaps her room was separate.

"Here of course, with me." Jace said, notably with a hint of tease. Even his eyebrows raised when he said it.

"Really?" She supposed he was right, they were married which would mean sharing a bed if he wanted. At least there was enough room in the bed where she wouldn't have to worry about him getting too close, but at the same time the idea frightened her. She had never shared a bed with anyone before.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I could sleep somewhere else or get you a room of your own. But I do worry that some might think it odd and I don't think either of us would like that kind of trouble. If you are really bothered I will happily take the floor." His tone was sincere which helped to ease Clary's worry.

"No, this bed is definitely large enough for more than the two of us. What about sleeping clothes?" Clary looked down to her lovely black clothes that Jace had provided for her. They were so comfortable she likely could sleep in them but she wasn't sure if he would like that.

"I have a full wardrobe for you, including pajamas." Jace pointed to the other side of the room where a small door waited.

Clary got up from the bed and Jace followed in her wake, careful to give her enough space. She opened the door and found another room. Lined on each side was more clothes than she had ever seen, even in the academy linin closets. The left side seemed to be for her where the right was lined with men's clothes. The overall color scheme was black. Black tops, black bottoms, black shoes, not only for her but him as well. It was honestly overwhelming and she had no idea what clothes were designated for sleep and what were for normal wear. She turned to face Jace who was standing in the doorway looking tired but amused. He leaned against the frame of the door and Clary found him very attractive.

"Which clothes are for sleeping?" She asked.

He looked amused. "Personally, I prefer to wear nothing at all." He raised his eyebrows and gave her a smirk. Clary felt her cheeks redden as she considered lying in the large bed with nothing on. "But I might suggest a comfortable t-shirt and underwear for you."

He moved toward her and she took a step back. He didn't approach her but rather moved to the right side, grabbing one of his own t-shirts and throwing it at her. She caught it was surprise.

"You can wear one of mine, it will be long on you like a dress." He crossed the room to the side that housed her clothes and opened a drawer that sat beneath the hanging garments. Inside the drawer was filled with black. "Underwear." He said simply. "Go ahead and change, leave your clothes on the floor then come to bed when you are ready." With that he grabbed a few items of his own and exited the smaller room, closing the door behind him.

Clary quickly changed, finding the hardest part when navigating the drawer full of underwear. They were all different, different shapes and material. Some covered very little, some were entirely see through. She grabbed a pair that resembled shorts and put them on. With the shirt over top she was entirely covered, and admittingly felt very comfortable. She left her clothes in a neat pile before exiting the room. Jace was already in bed, laying on the right side with the covers pulled up under his arms. He had no shirt on and Clary worried for a moment that he was not wearing anything as he said he had preferred.

She hesitated, wondering if maybe it was best to take him on his offer to get a bed of her own. Maybe she should just sleep on the floor and save everyone the trouble.

"Don't worry I'm not naked." He said with a smile.

It was enough to get Clary to approach the bed, but a bubble of anxiety remained in her chest keeping her from saying anything. She slid in on the opposite side of Jace, thankful for the vast spans of space between them.

"Good night." He said with a smile before turning over and shutting off the light, enveloping the room in darkness.

Morning came too quickly as the sun filtered through the sheer curtains. Clary has slept well in the large comfortable bed. Dreams of warm lips covering her own was a persistent theme of the night. Despite feeling utterly tired her body woke her at her expected wake up time. She found Jace had moved closer to her through the night, an arm extended in her direction. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep, but she was unsure what to do as Jace apparently was unaffected by the dawn filtering into the room. She hesitated, caught between the urge to go in search of the kitchen, waking Jace up, or merely laying in bed until he decided to wake. A loud rumbling from her stomach decided for her and she quickly got up and dressed for the day before quietly exiting the large double doors in search for a kitchen.

Luckily warm and inviting smells of freshly prepared food helped Clary to guide her, though she took the wring way and had to double back on several occasion. The kitchen was not far from the main doors Clary had entered when first arriving at the house, it was tucked into the back corner of the house with a beautiful view of the back yard which featured a large garden surrounded by trees of fresh fruit. The smell of food was too enticing so Clary couldn't stay and admire the picturesque outside for long.

She opened the door to the kitchen and was hit with a rush of smells coming from the freshly prepared food. The room was busy and noisy compared the empty and mostly quiet house, but all the noise stilled, and all eyes were on her as soon as the door closed. Sizzling pans were the only sound as Clary was met with several pairs of eyes looking utterly shocked.

"Oh Lady Herondale!" One exclaimed, breaking the silence and running up to her.

Clary took an instinctual step backwards as the woman in the large green dress approached. She stopped suddenly and gave Clary a pitiful but understanding look.

"I am Amatis." She said, giving a slight curtsy to Clary before brandishing a warm smile.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance Amatis." Clary said formally, knowing that the green dress signified the woman before her was a widow. "I am sorry to interrupt, I was looking for food and the wonderful aroma from your kitchen called me in."

With that the other women began to bustle about. Clary noted they were all donning green dresses of various shades and styles. They were all widows.

"Sit right down dear and let me get you something to eat. I am sure you are starving after the long day and night you had." Amatis raised a eyebrow to Clary, looking curious for answers to more than she was asking.

"Yes, I am famished." Clary responded, hoping she answered appropriately.

Amatis looked delighted and began bustling about, grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets and filling it with a variety of foods. The plate laid before Clary had more food on it than Clary would have gotten in an entire day at the academy, and it all looked delicious. She wasted no time digging in to the pancakes with hot melted butter and syrup dripping from the ends. These pancakes were light and fluffy, stacked tall entirely unlike the pancakes she had growing up which had greatly resembled thin paper plates. Clary took a bit and groaned in appreciation which made Amatis clap her hands together in joy before making herself busy along with the other women.

Clary finished nearly a quarter of her plate and felt completely stuffed when the door to the kitchen opened and Jace walked in. He looked relieved when he saw Clary sitting at the island, a giant plate of food before her. Unlike her, he had not dressed for the day, but at least he was wearing a shirt along with long pants that seemed to be made of the same material her shirt from the day before had been. Hid long shaggy hair was messed up a little more on one side and he looked like he could use another few hours of sleep.

"There you are." He said with a smile as he came and sat down on the chair next to Clary. Amatis hurried to the cupboard and produced a new plate and began piling it high with food. Clary turned to Jace and watched as he grabbed a slice of bacon off of her plate and put it into his mouth with a satisfying groan.

"You make the best bacon Amatis." He said pointing the other half at Amatis with a smile before finishing the piece hungrily.

Clary didn't know what to say or do. Here everything was so casual and comfortable, unlike anything she had ever known. Jace had a large plate of food set before him and he stopped grabbing food from Clary's plate and began eating his own. Clary just stared at her own unfinished plate, knowing that she wouldn't be able to finish everything there, but unsure what to do with the remainder.

Amatis seemed to notice her distress. "Are you all finished dear? I know I gave you a lot, do not worry I can take care of the rest for you. Or perhaps I should just give it to your husband who seemed all too keen of it earlier." She gave Jace a stern look as he looked up from his own almost empty plate with an almost apologetic smile.

Amatis rolled her eyes and took Clary's plate away. Jace finished his food in a hurry and looked to Clary. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." He said softly.

Clary looked down to the floor, readying herself for the trouble she would be in for not waking him, or waiting for him. She felt slender fingers under her chin lifting it up to meet warm eyes. He was not angry with her.

"I was just worried. It's ok, you were hungry. You are always free to go where you please. You don't need my permission, just let me know if you want to leave the house. It's a little different out there." He pointed outside and Clary understood. She was free to roam the house but needed to let him know if she wanted to go outside. It was far more freedom than Clary had ever been given before and she was thankful for the gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After breakfast Jace went back to the room to get dressed for the day. He told Clary their day was busy as he was officially receiving his governor title and in the evening they would host a party to celebrate. He warned her that they would be lots of guests and stressed the importance of academy type manners for the ceremony and the party.

"I hate to have to tell you to put back on the mask that that school taught you to use when around people but for tonight you really have to." He gave an apologetic smile. Clary wasn't sure what he meant by mask, but she understood what manners she was expected to have. There would be no Jace this evening, only My Lord.

Jace picked an alternate outfit for her for the ceremony, and yet another for the evening. The ceremony outfit consisted of black pants that were lose at the bottom and made of a far less sturdy material than she had worn previously. Her top was another black and long-sleeved shirt that hugged her body tightly. He gave her another piece to be worn under her shirt that covered only her breasts, the material was thicker. For the evening she was to wear a long black skirt that hugged her body just past her hips where it flared out for better movement. The shirt that was paired was black but this time without sleeves. The back hung loosely so a good deal of her shoulder blades was uncovered. He told her not to wear the breast covering garment with that one. Clary felt rather confused with all the different items and styles of clothes in front of her. A part of her missed the regulation clothes from the academy, at least then she knew what she was wearing each day and there was no need for multiple changes. Jace assured her that not all days would be like this.

There was quite a bit of day before them until the ceremony. Jace never left her side and instead showed her around the house and then the grounds. Clary knew it would take her awhile before she could remember her way around the house with the ease that Jace did. The backyard was different. There was the garden and orchard as Clary had seen from the kitchen window, but the lands traveled farther than she had seen. There were woods which harbored a small circular clearing where fresh grass grew, speckled with wild flowers that dotted the ground like jewels thrown on the floor. The entire side lot of the house was also part of the estate where various animals ran about. Clary could spend hours with the horses, strong and beautiful as they galloped and trotted in their large penned area. Clary marveled at her fortune to have married so well. Not only was her husband wealthy but he was strong and kind and attractive. She had not been part of this new world for long but she was thankful for the new life she had been given.

"Time to get dressed." Clary said to herself standing the in closet room facing a mirror with the ceremony clothes in hand. An edge of nervousness radiated through her body. Her day here with Jace had been so lovely, but she knew nothing of what to expect meeting other prominent members for the first time. Jace had made mention a few times throughout the day, stressing the importance of formality at all times. The edge in his voice had set her on edge, even he seemed nervous which didn't settle well with her.

She dressed quickly and looked herself over in the mirror, her own reflection was something to get used to. There were no mirrors in the academy, only the occasional reflective plate where she had caught a glimpse of what she looked like. She wasn't displeased by the woman in the mirror but she noticed small details she was previously unaware of. There were small freckles on her face. Her eyes were greener than she had imagined when Izzy had told her of their color. Her hair fell down her shoulders and had a natural curl she had never really considered before as her hair had always been tied back. Jace seemed to prefer her hair down which kept getting in her face unexpectantly. She turned to the side and examined herself. Was it really natural to be able to see oneself so openly?

A knock at the door made her jump. "Come in." She called turning away from the mirror as not to be caught studying herself.

Jace opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful." He said simply. "Amatis said you might need some help with your makeup. She's waiting in the other room. Would you like me to take you to her?"

Clary wasn't sure what make up meant but she was glad for the help she so clearly would need. Jace lead her out of his room and through the door of the room opposite of their bedroom. It was another room with a bed and a table, there was a mirror attached to the table and Amatis stood waiting for her. Jace gave a polite smile then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

All along the table were bottles and canisters, some liquid and others powder. Brushes sat aside the various bottles and to Clary it looked more like renditions of an artist table. She has seen pictures in her study books of beautifully done paintings and sketches from artists long ago. There had always been an itch in her fingers as she traced the lines in her books. She wondered what it would feel like to have a brush in her hand making beautiful nonsense of her own.

"Come here girl and sit down. I'll explain what I am doing as I do it, and some other time I will teach you how to do it yourself." There was a chair in front of the desk which Clary sat down at, getting a closer look at the various bottles.

So this was make-up, the face paint Izzy had put on her before she got married.

"I have to work quickly today, but there will be more time later." Amatis said with a smile as she picked up the first canister and began working on Clary's face.

When she was finished Amatis left the room and Clary was free to study her new look in the mirror. She had taken much longer than Izzy had, and while Clary was not sure what she had looked like on her wedding but she hoped it was something similar to how she looked now. There were dark rings around her eyes which made her green eyes sparkle like light caught in the middle of the meadow. Her lips were red like the flowers growing haphazardly there. Her freckles were no longer visible as her skin was smooth and evenly colored. Artificial shadows were drawn on her face making it look slimmer. She would definitely need a few more lessons before she would be able to work this kind of magic on herself.

A knock at the door made her jump. "Come in" she yelled.

Jace opened the door slowly as Clary stood to greet him. "My Lord." She bowed her head toward him and bent her knees slightly to lower herself in respect. She stayed in the position but shifted her eyes toward him and gave him a teasing smirk. In the short time she had gotten to know him, he didn't seem to like being addressed in the typical lord fashion but considering tonight he would have to suffer through it. Clary was showing that not only did she know how to act, but she was also taking a bit of joy in his discomfort.

"Come here" he said with a smile as he opened his arms to her.

Clary stood and approached him, letting his arms grasp her shoulders as he considered her.

"You look absolutely stunning" he breathed, "My Lady." There was a teasing smile in return. It was as if he decided to make a game of their pretensions rather than wallowing in discomfort.

"Are you nervous?" Clary dared to ask, becoming a governor was a big deal even if he had been groomed for it his entire life.

"I'll be better with you by my side."

They took a car to the ceremony, Magnus driving.

"You look stunning my dear." Magnus beamed, grabbing Clary and pulling her into an awkward hug. He pulled her away to arms length and frowned, "but we do need to work on your affections."

"Not today Magnus, she will be with us long enough for you to teach her your snuggling ways." Jace flashed a smile then looked to Clary, an unspoken thought racing through his mind.

"I figured she would already be snuggling up to you after that first night." Magnus' eyebrow raised and Clary's cheeks flushed as she thought of that night when Jace's tongue had been in her mouth. The blush was not lost on Magnus as his smile widened.

"Let's go, it would not do me much good to be late on my first day." Jace said in a hurry and went to open the door for Clary.

This car ride felt much better than the last. Clary was free to look outside and watch as the world changed. Jace and his manor was located just outside town, but soon the grass and tree filled lands turned to brick and concrete as more and more buildings passed and the houses got closer and closer together until there was no separation between them at all. Jace pointed to various buildings, naming the people that lived in them, or the stores that occupied them.

Clary could see many people walking, some in small groups, but there was an occasional man walking alone. Women seemed to walk in pairs if not with a man. There were a few other cars along the road, but it seemed fewer than Clary had expected. The trip was over before Clary was ready as Magnus pulled up to a large stone building with a rounded peaked top. Glass adorned the top section all the way around.

"Ready?" Jace breathed looking at Clary and placing his hand on top of her own. It was cool to the touch and slightly moist, he much be nervous.

"Yes, My Lord." Clary barely managed.

Jace escorted her to the very front row of seats inside the large building. There were already people in attendance, some chatting casually while others were seated and waiting silently.

"I'll see you when it's all over, sit here and wait for me." He bent and whispered into her ear.

"Yes, My Lord." Clary said respectfully, placing her hands in her lap looking straight ahead of her. She had to fight the urge to look down at the floor as she had naturally done for most of her life, but now she was married, and it was considered a disgrace not to act as though her husband was powerful.

She saw from the corner of her eye as Jace gave a sad smile as he left her.

More and more people filed into the building and soon the seats were all taken. An older woman that smelled of must wearing a purple blazer with matching pants sat beside Clary. Neither of them talked to each other, staring ahead with hands clasped together patiently waiting. Soon the room quieted entirely, save only for the occasional cough.

A man appeared at the front of the room, and soon Jace came and stood beside him. The man wore a black suit but sported a full head of short gray hair. He looked to be in his mid-fifties. Jace stood stoically next to the man, looking straight to the back of the room. He looked handsome in his own black suit, his blonde hair swept back and tucked behind his ears. Clary felt her heart beat faster as she considered her husband.

"Today we welcome Lord Herondale into the governing family." The man began, his voice booming in the otherwise silent and stuffy room. "Many of us have long anticipated this day as we were all familiar with the dutiful works of his father. We know that you will uplift the laws and traditions of our community." The man looked to Jace and gave a slight smile which Jace returned almost painfully. "It is only through the laws and traditions that keeps our community safe and bountiful." The man continued.

"For the sake of the community." The audience chanted in unison.

"For we all know the dangers of living an unclean life, a life that nearly destroyed all of mankind." The man in front continued. "Life is not for the weak of mind or the animalistic ways of the heart. It is only through rules and punishment will we be able to rebuild this society into something whole."

"For the sake of the community" Came the chant again.

Clary felt like there was water in her ears as a rushing sensation came over her. This was everything she was groomed for but it had not truly prepared her for the reality of sitting in this room as her husband vowed to uphold all the laws and swiftly deliver punishment for those that broke them. Clary swallowed hard as she listened again.

"Congratulations Lord Herondale on your achievement as governor, may you always keep a wife in your bed so that your council can be heard." With this the man turned to Jace and gave a slight bow.

Jace bowed back then stood and looked out into the crowed, his eyes settled on Clary for the briefest of seconds before he addressed the room. "Thank you all for you attendance, and please join me and my wife for entertainment at our residence this evening."

The room stood and clapped, so Clary followed and tentatively rose to her feet and quietly clapped for her husband's achievement. She expected to feel a sense of pride but instead there was a nervousness welling up in her chest. She wondered if he would be different now, she admitted to herself that she had liked the way things had been for the brief time they had been together.

Jace came down from the front and stood before Clary, offering her the crook of his arm which she took as he lead her down the center isle and through the doors. Clary sighed in relief once the open air hit her face as she felt like she could finally breathe again. Jace didn't stop and Clary followed as they immediately got into the car waiting outside, the one Magnus was in. Once the door shut behind Jace, he finally let out a long exhale and looked over to Clary, the hardness in his eyes fading.

"That was terrible." He breathed, giving a smile and a short laugh.

Clary felt herself breath normally again, the Jace she had known before was back and she was so glad for it.

"You did very well My Lord." Clary said, giving Jace the teasing smile hoping it would help him to feel better yet. It seemed to work as he smiled at her again.

"Only a few more hours of this charade tonight." He said, reaching over and covering her hand with his own. Clary decided she liked this gesture, one he had been doing with increased frequency.

"Yeah then you too can retire and let off some steam." Magnus said from the front, gazing back at the two of them with a smile in the mirror.

Jace decided to ignore the comment and looked instead at Clary. There were no more words spoken between them as they drove back to the manor, his hand covering hers while they gazed into each other's' eyes.

 **Tonight my writing was peaceful. I just celebrated by birthday, as I turned another decade older (30). My birthdays are always a sad affair as I have very few people in my life. It gets very emotional and I tend to feel rather depressed. But writing tonight seems to have made me feel better, I guess I have friends in the characters as I write them and in the people that read my little stories. Love you all, I really do. For me, this is home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**While I do apologize for the long wait, I do have sad news that the wait between chapters will likely continue. Classes have resumed and I am due to earn my degree come August. I have an entirely full class load, and that does not include my other obligations. Ambitiously I do hope to work on this weekly. I wish that I could write in my sleep as this story is what I think about when my head hits the pillow. Oh, the things I have planned for you! Take note this story will progress slowly, there is a certain pleasure of anticipation and emotional connection. That is what I think I enjoyed most from the original books, the build of both reader and characters. But do not worry my dears, I will not wait 6 books to give you what you want. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Clary was surprised as they reached the manor in the dying light of the sun as the workers had been busy preparing while they were gone. Now the drive was lined with jars of candles, creating a magical ambiance. Even the steps lining the way to the door were covered in the flickering jars that danced as the outside world darkened.

"Go to the room and change quickly, I will be there to collect you in a just a few minutes." Jace whispered to her, finally letting her hand go. She felt an emptiness without him and she marveled at how quickly she had adjusted to his touch.

She walked in the direction of their room, having her bearings better now but still fumbling as she opened the wrong door more than once. Eventually she found their room and quickly rushed into the closet to change. She found relief as she shed her shirt and the underlying garment. Donning her new outfit took no time at all and she took a moment to look over herself in the mirror. She felt more powerful in this outfit even with the restrictions of movement due to her skirt.

Before long there was a knock at the door and then Jace promptly entered but he was not alone as two workers flanked him. "These men will guard the room tonight." Jace explained. "If you wish to retire from the party I will escort you myself and you will then be locked into the room with the men standing on the other side. If you need anything, knock at the door and wait for one of them to open it. Explain what you need as one will get it for you while the other remains at guard."

Clary frowned, she didn't like the idea of being in a locked and guarded room. She had been free to wander the manor before and didn't understand the need for the sudden change.

"There will be a lot of people here Clary. Not all of which I trust. It's not favorable but it is for the best." Jace gave her a sad smile, it was a form of apology, but it still didn't sooth any of Clary's worries.

She merely nodded in response. It was not her place to argue or defy him, even if he had been lax before.

Jace escorted her by the crook of his arm and not by the hand she had already preferred. She felt herself distance from the situation, she would need that in order to not slip up and accidentally act too familiar with her husband. She was ready for the night to be over and it had not even begun.

There was a grand ballroom situated to the right of the front door which placed it on the opposite side of the house from their room. Inside decorations had already been set, tables surrounded an open middle section. In the front of the room stood five men dressed in gray, each with an instrument in their hands which they played softly. Music filled the room but was not so loud to inhibit talking. A few guests had already arrived and were served drinks by staff that ran around with large trays in hand. More candles sat atop the tables as strings of tiny lights hung from the ceiling. They twinkled of and on in a random display, making it look like they were alive and dancing along with the light music that filtered up to them.

Clary felt a tug at her arm, disenchanting her from the lights as Jace beckoned for them to move toward one of the small groups of guests that had already assembled.

"Congratulations Lord Herondale." An older man said as they approached, tipping his glass into the air before taking a swig. His hair was brown but peppered with white strands revealing age that his face did not betray. He wore a balck suit, identical to all the other men scattered along the room. His chin was covered in hair, as mixed in color as the hair on his head but his eyes were soft and welcoming. "And congratulations on your marriage. We would not be here to celebrate were it not for her." He gave Clary a quick wink which unsettled her.

"Many thanks Lord Graymark, please meet Lady Herondale." Jace removed his arm and held out Clary's hand for the man to take.

His hand felt warm but rugged as he lightly took her hand. "We are very grateful to you." The man said to Clary with an edge to his tone that she couldn't understand the meaning of.

"Thank you Lord Graymark." Clary stammered, names were never her strong suit and she hoped she had remember it right.

He seemed to smile warmly as he released her hand which she took back quickly and settled it at her side. There was a long silence and only the nearby music filled the room. She heard a voice start soft and she turned to the musicians to see one of them standing, his eyes squeezed shut as his voice crested and filled the room. His hair was short and dark, a pair of glasses framing his shut eyes. The sound of his voice seemed to sooth her.

"You will have to excuse us." Jace said sharply as he grasped Clary's army and turned her away from the music.

"Manners." He whispered low in her ear with a slight edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry My Lord." Clary stammered looking into his eyes, there was no hint of their playful game when she said it. She truly worried she had offended him and did not want to do so again.

His eyes seemed to soften as he dropped her arm. He blinked a few times, looking over her face. His hand came up and rested gingerly on her shoulder. "We don't want other people to worry." He said in a hushed tone, peering over her shoulder and back at the group they had just been talking to. Several of them were watching the exchange.

Clary nodded in understanding, but not truly sure what she had done wrong. Jace smiled lightly then extended his arm again. His voice picked up, "Lady Herondale we have more guests to welcome."

Jace led Clary through the constantly filling room, going from one group to another providing introductions. All the women were quiet, and all the men were loud. Some grabbed Clary's hand and kissed the top of it in introduction. Clary felt Jace tense whenever this happened, but he made no objection either. Others merely took Clary's hand, offered some awkward thanks or shake before releasing her. One man even put his hand on her waist as he took her hand and pulled it in for a quick kiss. That was when Jace stepped in, sliding his own hand around Clary's waist and under the strange mans hand, pulling Clary closer to him until her side touched the front of his body. The man's hand detached but he held on to Clary's hand a moment longer before looking Jace in the eye dominantly before releasing her.

Clary's head felt like it was swimming and she considered asking to be escorted back to her room. Maybe the placement of guards was not entirely unwarranted after all. Jace moved them quickly away from that particular group after that, his hand still on her waist as he maneuvered them.

"I'm sorry." He breathed in her ear as they got a fair distance away.

Clary responded with a slight smile to show that she was ok.

"Lord and Lady Herondale." A voice boomed as Jace quickly removed his hand from Clary's waist and the both looked up to the tall man striding toward them. His hair was white as snow, and like the other governors he wore an all-black suit.

"Lord Morgenstern." Jace addressed, bowing his head slightly but growing a shade pale.

"'Oh, come now Jonathan, we have known each other for years. We are in your house and celebrating no less! Let's all lighten up a bit and lose the formality and have some fun." The man boasted as a quiet woman dressed in a long-sleeved black top and a black skirt that flowed over the ground as she walked slowly approached slowly followed, her eyes cast to the ground.

She was incredibly docile, reminding Clary more of the ways that a sister would act than that of a married woman. What struck Clary the most was the burgundy red hair that was tied neatly to the top of the woman's head. It was the first time Clary had seen the shade on anyone other than herself, and she briefly wondered if this woman was related to her. Could it be her mother even?

"This is Lady Herondale." Jace interjected, holding Clary's hand out to the boisterous man. He firmly grasped Clary's hand and gave her a bruising kiss on the tops of her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Her voice came out as a tiny squeak and she pulled her hand back rather hastily before casting her eyes down.

"I see you landed one kissed by fire. Be careful with them, they are very problematic." She heard the man with the white hair explain to her husband. "But I have no doubts you will be able to train yours as well as I have trained mine."

Clary looked up to see the man had the audacity to smirk while looking over at his own wife, her eyes still looking intently at the floor. Clary hoped the woman would glance upwards, she wanted to see if there was any recognition in her eyes. If this woman was her relative, then surely her hair would spark some sort of memory.

"Dear. Congratulate the new couple." The voice was firm and commanding, but Clary was focused on nothing other than the woman, awaiting her glance.

Her head moved impossibly slowly, as her eyeline lined up with Clary and Jace. Her eyes betrayed nothing and neither did her voice as she proclaimed, "Congratulations Lord and Lady Herondale on your marriage." The woman finished without even the slightest double take on Clary, no sign of recognition in her eyes. Clary did notice the woman's eyes flicked ever so quickly behind Clary's shoulder, a notion completely overlooked by her husband.

There was an awkward silence that spread between the couples, broken to their relief as the tempo of the music changed into something more electrifying.

"You would like to dance?" Jace said, turning to Clary.

She breathed a sigh of relief as we welcomed any reason to get away from the terrible interaction she was caught in. "Yes, my Lord." She pleaded with her eyes, trying to convey just how uncomfortable the situation made her.

Jace took her, this time by the hand and led her onto the dance floor which was entirely empty. His free hand snaked around her waist, as the other extended out, making them look like some strange human teapot.

"Do you know how to dance?" He whispered, his voice just loud enough for her to hear over the music.

"No." She admitted. There had been pictures of people dancing in the books she read, but she had never been allowed to touch or be touched so the entire idea of dancing what completely foreign to her.

"Just hold on to me and follow my lead." He said quietly as he took a slight step to the side.

Clary found that dancing wasn't that hard. She could almost feel from Jace's hands which direction they were about to move in just before he took each step. As soon as the couple began their solo dance, more and more couples decided to join them until eventually the small center was filled with shades of black. Some couples stood closely together, like Jace and Clary, while others much further, only letting their hands make contact. Clary loved the fact that with the closeness and the sound of music filling the room Jace was finally able to speak to her, although cautious and quietly.

"Are you at least mildly enjoying yourself?" He whispered, their pace had sped once Clary had gotten the general rhythm of the dance.

"Much more so now my Lord." Clary said with a smile, looking Jace in the eyes as reflections of the twinkling lights bounced off his auburn eyes turning them a shimmery gold in the light. Clary found herself unable to look away.

"Good." He breathed, unable to break his gaze away from her eyes.

Clary decided in that moment that dancing was her favorite thing she had ever experienced. In some ways it even outshined her first kiss. She felt a warm tingling spread throughout her body, seeming to radiate from her very heart and with every beat sent the warmth throughout her body. It was entirely unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and if she had the choice she would live in this moment forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you begin I must apologize two fold for this chapter. First is to apologize if you get your hopes up that chapters will increase in frequency. I had a very bad day, a very very bad on to be concise. As a result, I had a drink and decided to forlorn my educational duties for the evening, something I will certainly pay for come tomorrow. The other apology comes for after this has been read, I'm sorry to put my frustrations on you, I hope you can forgive me for the chapter and how it unfolds. I also typed this without a second reading, I hope the grammatical and spelling errors are not too vast. Please enjoy, or hate this chapter, it helped me to escape a troubled day with thoughts of a world I created, full of it's own flaws and pain but nothing compared to my own.**

 **Chapter 7**

Clary managed to make it through the evening without asking to be escorted back to her guarded room. This was mostly because of the dancing, and the occasional alcoholic drink she partook in. Jace seemed to have no quarrels as he handed her the first drink of the evening off one of the large trays extended from the server's arm. The concoction within swirled of its own fruition and Clary watched transfixed as the colors within merged and untangled themselves. She took a hesitant sip and found it to be both sweet and spicy. It made her nose turn up involuntarily and she watched Jace stifle back laughter. It only made her more determined not to allow something as simple as a drink to overcome her and she braved another sip and found the spice to be less intense, more of a warming of her throat. Within time she found is eased some of her anxious discomforts and then she realized what a true danger alcohol could be. One could get lost in the effects of the nearly translucent swirls as they drowned their fears while giving rise to their most harbored ambitions. Clary took it easy on the alcohol for the evening, allowing it only to keep the edge off but fortifying herself against letting it consume her rational side.

As the evening grew later it came the time where the lights slowly brightened in the room and the music softened, identifying to those that remained that the celebrations were coming to an end. Jace left Clary alone on the dance floor, going to the spot where the musicians were playing softly as he made an announcement to the room.

"Thank you all for coming for the celebration of my governship as well as my marriage to the beautiful Mrs. Herondale." Jace had indulged in a few more drinks than Clary allowed herself, and in the late hours of the night it shown.

"We wish you safe passage back to your homes, and I welcome the coming responsibilities once I return from my marriage time." Jace concluded, referencing the time he would be allowed away from responsibilities after acquiring a wife. Time, they said was necessary to attempt the creation of a child as well as getting to know their new bride.

Those that remained began saying their fair wells and headed for the front door. But before Jace returned from the front of the room, the man with salt and pepper hair approached Clary, making her feel panicked as she did not have Jace by her side.

He strode confidently towards her, reaching out and grabbing her hand once again.

"I want to thank you again, most sincerely for your marriage to Jace. I know that he will be a good husband to you, and I cannot express enough how much difference I know his position will make to the cause." His eyes were pleading, a silent thought urging her to understand. He kissed the tops of her knuckles in a sweet and desperate way, trying to communicate something that Clary simply couldn't understand. "Thank you" he mouthed as he turned and collected his wife who had seemingly been abandoned at the table during the entire exchange.

Jace arrived a moment later, not seeming concerned about the exchange that took place in his absence.

"I don't know about you, but I am ready for our home to be empty again." Jace whispered in her ear, signifying the relief he would feel once everyone was gone and they were free from the charade.

Clary simply smiled in response, allowing Jace to wrap his arm possessively around her waist as they looked and waved to their departing guests. When the last chair was empty and the guests finally made their way to the door, Clary could feel the Jace of the evening melt away into the far more relaxed and carefree man she had come to know.

"Come sit down, your feet must be killing you." He motioned to one of many abandoned chairs nearby. Clary happily took a seat, having refrained from sitting during the entire celebration. It was only now that he mentioned it that she realized just how much her feet were aching to be let out of the unworn shoes. The height on the back had made the situation worse as she bore all her weight on the balls of her feet. She allowed herself the chance to slip her feet out of the shoes and found them red and screaming in protest of the evening she had put them through. She started to rub her feet, hopelessly trying to return the blood flow to normal. Jace did not hesitate as he grabbed a nearby chair and moved it into position, sitting swiftly and grabbing her aching appendage and began massaging it with expertise. Clary slumped back into her chair, unable to control herself as she let out a groan as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She felt the pressure increase.

"I'm sorry I picked out these shoes for you. I should have taken a moment to think about the fact that you have never wore high heels before." Jace apologized as he grabbed her other foot, making sure to work it as thoroughly as he had done the one before.

"Sir the guests have all gone." Announced one of the servers Clary had previously seen walking around with one of those trays holding all the alcohol.

"Good, good. Everyone can retire for the evening, cleanup will begin in the morning." Jace announced, continuing the ministrations on Clary's feet.

"Thank you, sir." The waiter bowed in gratitude as he scurried off to tell the rest of the help that their cleaning duties could be postponed until the morning. Clary figured it was rather late in the evening, later than she had ever stayed up in her life. At that moment Clary gave a large yawn, her body confirming the hour.

"We should get you to bed." Jace said with a smirk as he released her foot, allowing it to lay limply suspended in air above the floor. Clary was so small that sitting back in the chair her feet hung mere millimeters above the ground. It made her feel like a child.

Clary went to stand but quickly found her feet protested as they refused to bear her weight. Jace caught her quickly under the arms, pulling her into himself. She felt the hard stability of his chest against her own as he held her weight like it was nothing at all.

"I think you are going to need help getting to bed." He said with a knowing smile as he quickly swept her up into his arms, cradling her knees with one arm and supporting her back with the other. Clary felt her cheeks redden as she had never been held in such a way.

Jace didn't seem to notice her embarrassment or didn't bother to comment as he made his way out of the ballroom straight for their bedroom.

He carried her the entire way, seemingly unaffected by her weight. Clary knew that she was small, but it wasn't the same as carrying a sack of flour as Jace made it seem. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help support her weight in any way possible, the tips of his shaggy blond hair tangling between her fingers. He strode with confidence until he reached the bedroom, where the two guards were still standing diligently at their posts.

"Open the door please, then you are relieved of your duties for the night. I will accompany my bride for the evening." Jace announced with the same fake preamble he had used with speaking to the other governors, but Clary could sense a hint of teasing behind the voice as the guards were well aware of Jace's normal facade. They looked to each other with a smile before nodding their heads and opening the doors wide so Jace could enter, still holding Clary tightly in his arms. Her shoes were long forgotten still resting on the ballroom floor.

Jace entered their room, kicking the doors shut skillfully before depositing Clary at the foot of the bed. She sat up, her feet swinging off the end of the bed, unable to even graze the floor. She watched as Jace shrugged out of his black jacket, allowing it to hit the floor, and she bit her lip unknowingly as a wave of unfamiliar sensations washed over her. She had never watched a man undress before, and the sight was something she could not peel her eyes away from. His gaze never left her own, as he began to unbutton his shirt, painstakingly slowly, starting at the top working his way down.

Clary couldn't peel her eyes away as she had never truly seen a man without a shirt on before, Jace had previously pulled the covers to his arms the night before so she hadn't glimpsed him naked. As his shirt widened fully Clary glanced his naked torso, built much differently than her own. His skin seemed stretched taught against his underlying muscles, peaks and ridges formed as the skin moved over mounds of muscles. There wasn't an inch of fat upon him, nothing soft to cushion under the flesh. Clary got lost mentally marking the lines that crossed his abdomen, forming perfect rectangulars of a man that paid homage to his body despite the large and fattening breakfast she had seen him consume. It made sense then, the ease in which he had carried her.

He paused when his shirt was entirely unbuttoned, looking not at the shirt but rather up and into Clary's eyes, watching her as she watched him peel the shirt back, unsheathing his arms as he let the garment flutter to the ground as the jacket had done. Clary watched at his chest puffed with each breath, heavy like he had just finished a grueling workout. His eyes never left hers as he reached for the button of his pants, flicking it open with familiarity, as Clary felt her fingers grip into the sides of the mattress. She felt something new and foreign, a curiosity for what lied next light an itching hot feeling covering her body making the hairs in her arms stand at attention. For once the nagging feeling of fear and anxiety was gone, replaced entirely by this new feeling along with curiosity.

Jace moved painstakingly slow, his eyes never leaving her own and his pulled the zip of his pants, tooth by tooth until it could go no lower. He grasped the sides and pulled them down, letting the material pool at his feet. He was standing before her wearing nothing more than underwear and a familiar voice inside Clary screamed for her to look away, but she was captivated and unable to follow its command. She swallowed hard, pushing down her inner thoughts and focusing on memorizing the way Jace looked standing before her. A long moment stretched between them, neither saying or moving.

Jace watched as Clary's eyes roamed his body, and he simply stared at her face, waiting for her eyes to return to her own. When they did it proved too much, and he closed his eyes finalizing his resolve as he stepped from his pants.

"I'll get you a night shirt." He managed, his voice deep and gravely.

He turned and left for the closet, allowing Clary to intake a sharp breath of air. She loosened her grip on the bed, finding her knuckles rejoice in the comfort. He emerged moments later, still clad in nothing more than underwear which resembled a small pair of shorts pulled taught against his body. A brief flicker of wonder crossed Clary's mind as she considered what could cause all the dips and bulges hiding beneath the fabric.

He stood at the edge of the bed, throwing her the black soft shirt she identified as being one of his.

"Go ahead and take your shirt off and put that one on instead. You'll sleep more comfortably that way." He said, turning around, giving her the slightest bit of privacy.

Clary hesitated, shirt in hand. She had never removed clothing with another person in the room before. That had been strictly forbidden. Even though his back was turned, she felt as though this was all new territory as he could easily turn and steal a glance whenever he pleased, even if she was in the middle of removing her shirt. He was her husband after all and able to make such demands, but in the moment, Clary wished for another one of the swirling drinks to help her a nerves began to rear their heads once more and Clary's hands trembled as she crossed her arms in front of her and began to lift the hem of her shirt.

She wondered why she was acting so slowly. The hem creeping up her waist rather than swiftly ridding herself and discarding the used fabric. She was mimicking his show, his painstakingly slow movements though his back was turned. She saw the muscles in his back flex as he waited for her signal, but he did not turn around. She balled up her used shirt and threw it to the floor, landing it beside his feet. He looked down at the garment but did not turn as she quickly donned his shirt then mentioned she was decent.

Jace turned slowly but hesitated before moving. Seeming to consider her in the black skirt and his plain cotton t-shirt. He moved toward her slowly but with an intent of purpose. Stopping by the end of the bed, positioning himself between her legs.

"I don't imagine it would be comfortable sleeping in this" his fingers grazed the edges of her skirt.

Clary swallowed hard, fighting a knot in her throat. "No, I don't imagine it would be." She managed, her own voice shocking her as it resembled the gravely tone he used earlier. Perhaps this is what he felt when she watched him undress.

His finger crept upwards, moving the hem of the shirt in their wake until he found the upper hem situated just below her navel. He began to pull downward, and Clary's felt her hips rise above the bed as her arms stabilized her on the bed. Her back arched slightly as he pulled the skirt over her hips and down her thighs, revealing the underwear picked out of the day. He removed the skirt from the remainder of her legs quickly, tossing it aside so it added to the pile of his own discarded clothes. Clary sat up, allowing the hem of the shirt to cover her upper thighs as she stood her ground face to face with Jace. She could feel his breath on her skin. One of his hands pressed flat against the mattress nearly brushing her waist. His other hand came back from tossing the discarded skirt, hovering above her cheek but just barely not touching.

Clary felt her chest heave for each breath, her heart hammering in her ears. She looked into his eyes which still seemed to swirl golden despite the lack of twinkling lights from the ballroom. His eyes searched hers and flicked towards across her face. He looked like he was searching for something, but Clary's didn't know what or else in this moment no matter what he asked she would have given it to him. His eyes fluttered closed, long fair eyelashes fitted together tightly. When he reopened his eyes, he looked into her own, but the golden color dimmed, producing a more mundane effect.

"We really should get to bed, it's late." He breathed, looking purposely away from her.

"It is late." She managed, unsure how to proceed.

With a final push off the bed, he stood up straight before her. He rounded the side and slipped under the covers into his normal spot, tucking the covers firmly under his arms. He patted the empty side of the bed beside him, signaling Clary's spot. Clary climbed up the bed and hastily dove under the covers, wanting to feel shielding from whatever had just transpired.

"Goodnight Clary." She hear Jace breathe as he turn and shut out the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trying to keep up with everything is extremely difficult. I only have a few moments every few days to write. So this took quite a while to get done. But I do promise to try for you all, as much as I can. There really are some great places this will go and I am excited to bring you all along with me.**

 **Chapter 8**

Clary awoke as soon as the sun began to filter through the windows and she groaned and turned to face away from the light. It was far too early to be awake with how late they had stayed up, but she was started to find herself nose to nose with her sleeping husband. She was amazed still at how the light filtering into the room did not seem to disturb him, and she made a mental note of asking him for darkening curtains when he awoke, especially if he planned on keeping her up so late in the future. She huffed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with her face so close to his, and there was no other solace from the sun unless she went to lay down in the closet, a thought that briefly entertained her. Begrudgingly, she made her way out of the bed and into the closet to change into clothes before finding her way back to the kitchen.

"You're up early." Amatis chimed cheerfully as she set a plate of food in front of Clary. "I had a feeling you would be since you were an early riser yesterday, but after your late night I figured you would sleep in a bit." She raised her eyebrow at Clary.

"I would still be sleeping if it wasn't so bright in our room." Clary huffed into her plate, feeling like she really needed to go back to bed. Lack of sleep seemed to make her grumpy.

"Oh hunny, all you had to do is say something." Amatis gleefully remarked. "I'll get a change in there after Jace wakes." Amatis turned and left Clary, seemingly amused.

Clary smiled a little at her plate of food, maybe she would be allowed a nap later. Amatis came back a few minutes later with a steaming mug in hand.

"Here hun, drink this for now it will help you feel more awake."

The mug was filled with a caramel colored liquid that was clearly hot and smelled almost nutty. Clary gave Amatis a sideways glance, before taking a tentative sip. It wasn't particularly great tasting, but it wasn't bad either.

"Coffee." Amatis said simply, amused by Clary's face. "You'll learn to love it." Then she left Clary alone again.

Clary continued to sip on the coffee while slowly enjoying bits of her breakfast, wondering what she would do with the day. Jace made his way in, looking disheveled, wearing sleeping pants and no shirt. He flopped down on the chair across from Clary, rubbing his face which shown clear exhaustion.

"Why do you get up so early?" He grumbled, but there was a kind tone to his words.

"Why don't you have proper curtains that keep the sun out?" Clary shot back playfully.

"That's why you keep leaving?" Jace seemed bewildered that it was something as simple as the sun that kept waking his new bride.

Amatis trotted over, bringing Jace his own steaming mug, but his held a black liquid.

"Do you want food as well My Lord? Or will coffee do for now?" She smiled as she handed over the cup.

"Coffee now, new curtains in my room today please. I would like my wife to want to stay in bed with me." He gave Clary a look that reminded her of the night before as he so diligently took off his clothes before removing hers. She wondered what it would be like to wake up with him in bed rather than sneaking out on his sleeping form.

"So, what's the plan for today, My Lord?" Clary teased, she liked the way his lips pursed when she called him that.

"Naps, and food, followed promptly by more naps." He said looking at his cup of coffee. She was amazed at how quickly he could drink it despite it being so hot.

"So, you want to spend all day in the bedroom?" She asked, despite being tired she was admittingly feeling a little more energized and hated the idea of spending the whole day in one room, she wanted to explore.

"You have no idea." He said, looking her straight in the eyes, something Clary couldn't quite understand beneath the tone.

She tried to shrug off the unstated emotion that she couldn't really understand. She was tired, but not tired enough to spend all day in bed. That sounded so incredibly boring. She decided to change the subject.

"What will the days be like when you go to work?" The idea had been sitting in her head since yesterday when he was made governor. She had no idea what that actually meant, or what that would mean for her.

"Somedays I will have to go out and do things, with people. Some days I will stay in and work from the office, and some days I will be free to spend time with you. It just depends on what they have me do." He said simply, not really giving her more insight to what life would be like now that she didn't have a set schedule or classes to attend.

"But what am I supposed to do all day?" That was what she really wanted to know.

"What did they teach you to do?" He seemed to always want to know what the answer was that she was taught, and she wondered simply what his answer to things would be if he were to say or act first.

"I was taught to cook, to clean, to provide for an infant. Normal wife duties I guess." Nothing of the life she had known so far as she met Jace lived up to her expectations of life once she was married, but in the best of ways.

"Well you don't really need to cook or clean because we have so many workers." Jace motioned around to the various workers in the kitchen alone. "As for childcare, I would like to think that is a ways away."

"I could become pregnant from the consummation." Clary said eagerly, knowing that her primary goal was childbearing. In fact, if she failed to produce a child within the first 2 years of marriage it was grounds for Jace to annul their marriage on incompatibility, and Clary would be sent out as a type of widow, the most shamed type.

Jace nearly choked on his coffee. He studied Clary's face. "Do you want to have a child right now?" His voice was stern as if she had angered him.

"It's my duty my Lord. Or you could cast me out. Of course, I would like to prove myself worthy." She hoped that her answer would please him, but then again Jace had not been anything like the husband she was told to expect. Maybe he was worried about her childrearing skills.

Jace looked down to the floor for a moment before answering her. "Clary, I'm not going to cast you out if we don't have children right away. I would like to enjoy some time without children and without you fearing you aren't good enough."

Clary frowned and looked down to her own cup. It wasn't the answer she was prepared for. Nothing about Jace was what she had prepared for and honestly that scared her.

"We can talk about this more later." His voice was softer again.

"Yes, my Lord." Clary responded, keeping her eyes fixated on her cup. She heard him sigh and looked up to find a concerned look on his face.

He gave a half smile. "We need to find you a hobby." He announced, suddenly seeming a bit cheerier.

Jace's idea of a hobby was more throwing Clary into new things and figuring out if she liked them of not. Over the next few days each day was dedicated to some new idea Jace had[MH1] thought of. Clary was very happy for the new curtains in the room as she was able to finally sleep in which was needed after the various "hobbies" Jace tried out.

After the first week Clary decided that she liked doing artistic things like drawing and painting, but she was not fond of reading or horseback riding. Jace said she would need to learn to ride a horse, even if she didn't want to do it as a past time, there would be many times when she would need to ride. She found herself sore after riding and the horses while gentle and strong, scared her in a way.

By the second week Clary was starting to get the hang of her new life and found navigating the house much easier. There were so many more rooms than she had considered when she first moved in but now she knew them all by heart.

"Would you like to play a game?" Jace asked one afternoon, it was rainy outside which meant many of Clary's favorite parts of the day were now unobtainable.

"What kind of game?" She smirked to him, finding that there was no time when she was more at ease then when she was around him.

"What about a game of hide and seek?" He was overly excited which intrigued Clary.

"What's that?" excitement oozed from her.

"Well, you are going to close your eyes and count to 100. When you open your eyes, you have to find me." He seemed far more excited than he should be considering the game sounded incredibly boring. It could take her hours to properly search the house for him. Her face fell and he could clearly see her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh, come on, it will be fun. I'll limit it to the south wing."

At least that would make it a little better. That was where their bedroom was, as well as the various other bedrooms were kept, Clary assumed for social and eventual child use.

"Fine, one time and then if I hate it we can do something else." Clary conceded, wanting Jace to be happy.

His face lit up, so animated, clearly excited for the game Clary had deemed trivial.

"Ok, so first you cover your eyes with your hands."

Clary did as she was told, shutting her eyes tight and then putting her hands in font of her face.

"No peeking." He warmed, and she fought the urge to spread her fingers and look out at him in defiance.

"Now count to 100, then come and find me."

"Fine, 1…2….3.."

She heard Jace take off out of the sitting room, his feet hitting the ground hard as he ran at full speed. Clary shook her head, unable to roll her eyes as she would have done. She finished counting and removed her hands, taking her time to stand before exiting and heading straight for their bedroom.

She figured this silly game would be a ruse for something else, and the only room she really knew on the south wing was their bedroom, so he must have planned something there. She took her time, figuring that would be more aggravating to him. She opened the door to their room, not sure what to expect but instead found it empty. She frowned, unsure what he was up to, maybe he really did want to play a stupid game. She started searching the room, looking in the closet, the bathroom, even under the bed. He wasn't anywhere to be found, and Clary huffed as she realized she would have to start searching the rooms one by one to look for her childish husband. Their room was situated practically in the middle of the hall, there were at least five rooms on either side and then of course all the rooms across the hall. Clary sighed, this was going to take forever.

She started with the room across, the only other room she has ever really been in, when Amatis was putting on her makeup. He wasn't there. She was grateful that the room was so simply done, and without extra add-ons like in their own room. She began searching through the other rooms, going in a zig-zag pattern across the hall as she went. She didn't have to search for long before she opened a door and all her frustrations melted away as she saw not a bedroom as it once had been but rather a room decorated with various paintings and sketches. A large easel was set up, with tables all around filled with jars and bottles of paints, brushes, and pencils. Jace was not hidden, rather sitting patiently on a chair, smirking at himself. Clary was quiet as she looked around the room in amazement.

"Surprise?" Jace asked nervously after Clary hadn't spoke.

"I love it." Was all Clary managed, a part of her wanted to hug Jace, but the other part, a more impatient part began to roam the room in awe, lightly brushing her fingers across the various items.

Jace cleared his throat which brought her back out of her daze. She ran at full speed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

"See not a stupid game after all." He mocked.

"I'm pretty sure your game doesn't always end in lavish presents, but I'll play anytime you want if this is the reward."

"What if I'm the reward?" His eyebrows shot up questioningly.

"But without the game I would be with you already. Doesn't that make it a moot point?" Clary reasoned.

He seemed to consider her point. "Yes, but sometimes the chase is the most fun of all."

Clary didn't think searching for a hidden person was much of chase. She rather enjoyed her time with him, but perhaps he had grown bored of simply spending time with her and needed added activates to make his time with her more bearable. She wasn't pleased with the thought. It had only been two weeks, she hoped he wasn't bored of her already.

"Jace?" She liked being open with him, but she was nervous to ask at the same time. "Are you getting bored of just spending time with me?"

His face fell immediately, apparently not expecting that question. "No, of course not. I just wanted to give you something to do whenever you felt like it. There are only a few more weeks we have left together before I must start working. I didn't want you to feel bored when I wasn't around."

Jace must have thought she meant about the painting room, rather than the need for games, but she shrugged off his answer. At least he was trying to think of her.

"Would you like to get creative now, or go back to spending time together?" He was tentative, trying to judge her mood as it seemed to always be somewhere else than he was expecting. "Or, you could get creative with me, I could always model for your drawings?" He decided to end with a lighter note, sending a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't people models always sitting in weird positions without clothes on?" Clary had seen some examples of figure portraits in her books, they never revealed what the man actually fully looked like naked, but from the poses she could tell they weren't wearing anything at all.

"If you wanted my clothes off you could have simply asked." Jace said with a smirk, starting with the first button of his shirt but stopped from going any further.

Clary could feel her cheeks redden. She couldn't deny the growing curiosity of seeing what a man without clothes on actually looked like. She wondered if this would be her only real chance, but the thought made her nervous, or maybe it was the way Jace looked at her that made her nervous, like he was standing on the edge of a cliff just waiting for her to give her the go. He hadn't even seemed as anticipatingly excited about the hide and seek game. Perhaps he was curious about her as well.

"I… uh, maybe sometime." Clary couldn't do it, she couldn't say the words. She wanted to, in fact she really wanted to. Even if to watch him slowly undress as he did that time of the celebration. She wanted to feel that humming throughout her body again.

Jace just smiled, removing his hands from the next button of his shirt, but not bothering to fix the first one either.

"You seem nervous." He added, taking a step toward her.

Clary was surprised to find that slight vibration start in her body as he neared. There was something about him that made her feel like a magnet.

"I don't know what it is I feel." Her voice was soft and quiet, maybe he felt it too.

"Can I help?" His voice dropped down quieter as well as he approached her, coming to a halt mere inches in front of her. He looked down into her eyes, his hand coming up and hovering above her shoulder, just barely not touching her. She swore she could feel the magnet like effect, pulling on the space between them, unsatisfied that they were not yet touching.

"I don't know how you can." She whispered.

"Close your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered shut, whatever he was doing wasn't actually making her better, it seemed rather to make it all worse. She was craving something that she wasn't sure how to get. Visions of him taking off his clothes, ever so slowly filled her mind. She sensed his hand moving before it lightly brushed the hair away from the side of her face.

She felt as his face grew nearer to her own, his nose was almost brushing against her face, and she swore she could almost feel it there. She could almost see in her mind's eyes as his lips brushed against hers, applying light pressure. His hand snaked it's way around the back of her neck, strips of hair falling between his fingers. His hand pulled her nearer and she felt his hard sturdy chest collide with her own.

Her own hands found their way into his hair, gripping tightly and pulling the tangled strands as she desperately tried to pull him closer. Their mouths fit together perfectly, warm and soft. Jace slightly opened his mouth and Clary's lips followed. He started to play a game with her lips, seemingly wanting to capture her lower lip between his. Clary began to play the game back, at first fighting for dominance but becoming increasingly more determined as the game progressed. Clary became desperate and slightly grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and gently pulling before releasing.

Jace groaned deep in the back of his throat before coming at Clary more desperate than before. This time he opened his lips, encouraging Clary to follow suit. She felt his tongue slip out of his mouth, but differently than the night of the consummation. It was slower this time, tentatively reaching out, and she found boldness within her as she extended her own to meet his. She found a new battle, one that combined all the aspects before. Lips moving and crashing, tongues stroking and weaving, finger pulling at hairs trying desperately to keep firm contact.

Jace began the descent, slowing changing the pace, winding it back down. He pulled away, so their lips were not touching, but his hands remained in her hair. Clary released him, feeling her heart as it hammered in her chest.

"I thought you said you were going to make it better?" Her voice was breathy as she fought to regain composure.

"Well that certainly was the best yet." His voice was lower, a husky tone.

"It was something." She whispered.


End file.
